1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking base, more particularly to a docking base that is suitable for use with a portable computer and that has a speaker unit incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A docking base is an extension device which facilitates connection of a portable computer to different computer peripheral devices, e.g. printers, scanners, speaker units etc. Since the various computer peripheral devices that are installed are connected to the docking base, there is no need to disconnect the portable computer from the computer peripheral devices. Instead, the portable computer can be simply detached from the docking base when is it desired to bring the portable computer to another location.
At present, most portable computers have speaker units built therein. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a known docking base is shown to include a step-shaped frame 21 having a shallow front portion 21A adapted to accommodate a portable computer 20 thereon, and a tall rear portion 21B in which a speaker unit 10 is installed such that the sound outlets are oriented upwardly (FIG. 1) and laterally (FIG. 2) relative to the front portion 21A.
Referring to FIG. 3, another known docking base 21 is shown which has the similar structure as that of FIGS. 1 and 2, except in the sound outlets of the speaker unit 10 are oriented rearwardly relative to the front portion 21A upon which a portable computer 20 can be mounted.
Note that the sound effect provided thereby is not satisfactory due to the limited sizes of the same. Since the positions of the speaker units 10 on the known docking base 21 are fixed, and are not directed to the user, an optimum sound effect cannot be achieved.